RokuNami
by Nitsua529
Summary: High school AU. Namine seems to be an average student but outside of school she acts differently but one day things started to change for her.(Artist of cover art is in my profile page)
1. Daily Life

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic being published on this site so I'm pretty excited. There will be characters that will be different ages from what they were suppose to be and words in Italics are what the character's are saying in their head or what they are thinking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Daily Life

Namine was drawing in her sketchbook waiting for class to start and as she was drawing she kept looking at the window thinking about how her life is different from many other girls. Her thought was interrupted by her friend Kairi.

"Good morning Namine!"

"Morning Kairi!"

"Hey Namine you did the english homework right?!" Kairi asked "Let me copy it!" she begged

"You forgot to do your english homework again Kairi, you really need to learn to be more responsible with your work you know."

"Yeah. Yeah. So will you let me copy it pretty please!" Kairi said while giving her an innocent smile.

Namine then sighed and handed her work to Kairi to copy.

"Thanks Namime you're the best!" she said hugging her friend.

"Just make sure you do your own work next time."

"Oh I also forgot to tell you, Namine I have a friend from another school in Twilight Town and he asked me for your phone number. Is it fine if I can give it to him?"

"Of course not Kairi! Especially since he didn't show up and ask me himself."

"Again Namine! That's the second time." Kairi says putting her arms on Namine's shoulders, knocking one of Namine's color pencil off the desk. Which grabbed the attention of a boy who was making his way, to his seat, he then knelt and picked it up.

"Uhh...Namine." the boy said tried getting her attention.

Namine turned her attention to the boy who appeared in black blazers and trouser with a red tie. His hair was long, blonde, and straight. He was also wearing a pair of glasses and had blue eyes. His appearance overall made him look like a shady nerd. "You dropped your color pencil." handing it to her.

"Oh." Namine says in surprise. "Th-thank you." she stuttered and grabbed it. Letting go of the color pencil he walked away to get to his seat.

"Man Roxas seems gloomy and dark, doesn't he? No wonder people think he's an Otaku."

"Like holding an anime figurine and calling it cute..?"

"Yeah just like that! Don't you think so Namine?"

Namine sighs and says "Kairi I don't judge people by their appearance. Think of the phrase don't judge a book by it's cover that's what it's like."

"Okay I see you're point. By the way would you like to join me, Shiki, and the others out for karaoke tonight?"

"Sorry...I'm afraid I can't." Namine responds with a head shake.

"What, again Namine?!"

"Sorry I got lot of work to do."

"Awww" Kairi wailed

After school

"Bye Namine! I hope you can join us next time." Kairi yells and waving bye

"Hopefully. Well see you next time." Namine say while waving back and starts walking home.

Finally arriving home, Namine changed out of her uniform and into her casual clothes, a light blue t-shirt and a white skirt, also putting her hair in a bun. After changing she grabbed a broom and duster and went into cleaning the house as fast as she can. "My parents are always busy working that they barely have time to spend with their family ever since I was a child." she said in her head. After finishing cleaning up she looks at the clock to see the time."Oh no I'm going to be late picking up Xion." She put everything away and made her way to pick up Xion from school.

 **Few minutes later.**

"Nami!" Xion she running to her.

"Hey Xion let's go home."

"Alright."

Xion grabbed Namine's hand and walked back home. On the way Namine's attention was caught by a group of friends from her school talking to each other and having fun. Something she couldn't experience because she didn't have the time for it.

" _This is just my daily life_." she thought to herself.

 _ **But everything changed the next day.**_

Namine had just finished doing laundry and as she was carrying the laundry basket making her way through the hallway she heard the unlock and open.

"I'm back!" Xion says

"Welcome back Xi…-on." Namine pauses after noticing Xion with bloody nose. Quicking running up to her she looking at the blood that was dried up and as she was looking at her little sister she didn't notice the teenage boy standing aside them.

"Oh my.. what happened Xion, are you okay?" Namine says while wiping off the dried blood on Xion."

"I'm fine I just tripped and fell on my face."

Namine release a sigh of relief that her sister is fine. "Next time be very caution around your surroundings okay."

"Um excuse me for the interruption...but it looks like she's fine now and you got things taken care of, guess I'll be on my way then." the boy says.

" _Shoot I was too focused on Xion I didn't notice him!_ " Namine thought to herself. "Uh...Th-thank you for helping my sister!" thanking the boy for bringing Xion back home safely.

"It's no problem I'm just glad to help. Anyways see ya." waving bye and turning around to leave until he was stopped by Xion grabbing onto his jacket.

"Please stay for a bit mister." Xion says hoping that the boy would stay.

"Xion?" Namine surprised by her sister's action.

"Huh? Sorry but…" he tried to protest but was then cut off.

"No it's fine. Let me offer you a drink as a sign of gratitude for help my little sister. So please come in."

The boy gave up in protesting, not trying to make them feel bad and followed them into the living room and took a seat on the couch while Namine went to get some drinks. While waiting he just looked around the room and had some small talk with Xion. Namine then enters the room with two cup of coffee and one cup of apple juice for Xion.

"Thanks." he said.

"It's fine we should be thanking you." Namine replies.

"Mister how does coffee taste?" Xion asked.

"Well it taste bitter and…" the boy continues describing how coffee taste to Xion while Namine is looking at the boy appearance.

" _He has quite a few piercings and has long spiky blonde hair. He is also wearing a black, high-collared short sleeved jacket with a zipper and over it, he has another short sleeved jacket, this one being unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey on the end of both sleeve. The boy also had blue eyes. He looked handsome and cute._ " From Namine's inspection. Shaking her head she came back to reality.

"So how did you meet Xion?" Namine ask curiously.

"Oh I was just on my way home from the my work and I saw Xion get scared by a dog barking at her and tripped onto ground so I went to help her up, she then told me she was fine and I decided to drop her off at her house safely since it was starting to get dark. She told me where she lived and we walked and talked on the way here."

"I see so that the whole scenario on how she tripped and got the bloody nose. Well I'm sorry for making you go through all that."

"Oh it was no problem Xion seems to be a great kid but I'm quite amazed that you can manage to do all the housework on your own Namine." he said

"It's nothing special I've been doing this.."Namine pauses. " _Wait I've never told him my name how does he know it."_ Namine just stood there silently thinking on what's going on.

"Hmm? You are Namine right? From class 3." the boy said confused

"Yes I'm Namine but...are you someone from the same school as me?"

"Yeah?" confused by the question. "We're in the same class. I'm Roxas."

Namine's eyes widen by his response.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading. This was just something fun I thought I could write and that this fanfic is based on a manga called Horimiya so if you like(or somewhat like) this story please support the original story. Also please leave a review/feedback if you would like, it would help improved the story on what I can change and fix.**


	2. The Reveal

**Author's Note: Finally finished chapter two, Took me awhile because I have some real life things to do. This chapter is slightly longer. I'll also have more information at the end of this story so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.**

 **Italics means the character's thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 2

Namine is surprised to find out that the spiky haired boy who helped Xion was Roxas who has straight hair and wears glasses at school compared to how he looks now. Namine then came back to reality.

"Oh sorry it's just that having a completely different hairstyle can really change a person."

"I can say the same to you too." Roxas chuckles

" _You too?!"_ Namine says in her head and picturing her appearance at school. Her wearing makeup and having her long hair drapes over her right shoulder.

"You must care a lot about your home and family." he smiles."Well I think it's about time I should get going thanks for the drinks Namine."

"It was no problem. I would like to thank you again for helping Xion."

"Roxas let me walk you to the door." Xion said

"Sure."

They both head to the front door while Namine grabbed the empty cups into the kitchen sink. As Namine was preparing dinner Xion entered the kitchen and sat next to the dinner table.

"Dinner is almost ready Xion."

"Okay. Hey Nami I want Roxas to come over again. Do you think you can ask him to come over."

"Sure." Namine says smiling while putting plates on the table.

 **Next Day**

During lunch break. Namine was having a blank face because of how Roxas looks in school compared to his appearance yesterday is a big difference. " _Are they really the same person…"_

She was just staring at him while Roxas was focusing on his book not noticing her. Namine then buries her face onto her desk. Her actions starts to worry Kairi.

"Namine are you okay?"

Namine got back up "I'm fine." then stares back at Roxas. " _Are they really the same person. I can't believe it but what's worse. Now he knows what I look like at home, not even Kairi and the others know..."_ she thought to herself and covers her face with her hands.

Sora entered the classroom and went up to Kairi. "What's wrong with Namine?

"I'm not sure…" both just staring at her.

Namine is struggling to go talk to Roxas. She hoped to get his attention but he never took his eyes off the book. After think for some time Namine finally build up the courage to go talk to Roxas. She got off her chair and made her way towards Roxas while confusing her friends on where she was going.

"Namine, where are you going?" Kairi asked but Namine just went straight to Roxas.

"Umm...Roxas do you think we can talk after school?"

"Uhh...sure Namine."

"Alright talk to you later."she waves off.

Roxas waved back then continued reading his book and as he was reading he smiled.

 **After School**

"Eh...You're inviting me to your house again? Are you sure?"

"Yes it's fine." Namine smiles but tries to hide it "But I'm not the one asking it was Xion's idea. She wants to play with you again." trying to deny it.

"Alright since it's fine by you. I should probably get her a box of sea salt ice cream."

"No, you don't need to do that." she said. " _It's nice to know that Xion will be happy."_

"I'm surprised though…" he said

"By what?" she asked

"That you came up to talk to me. Because of what happened yesterday, I thought you would try and avoid making contact with me."

"Why would I do that? I thought it was weird at first seeing you like that but I don't mind at all, we're both on the same boat aren't we so there shouldn't be any reason to avoid you." she stated

This causes Roxas to blush from what Namine has said. Namine then notices that his face is blushing. "Why are you blushing?"

"It's just… feels awkward." he said nervously. "Anyways, thanks." he smiles

 _I never thought I would see Roxas smile this way._ "You know Roxas you should have your hair spiked up and remove your glasses in school too." she suggested

"Um…" Roxas started shaking the back of his head. "But my piercings would be more visible then."

"Oh that's right. Speaking of which how many piercing do you have?" she asked

"About 8. I have 4 on each ears."

" Don't you think that's too many..." she questioned

"That's what my mom said too." he laughed. "Well I'm gonna go get Xion those ice cream before I get there."

"Didn't I say it's fine."

"I don't mind, See you later." Roxas said as he leaves the school.

 **Few hours later**

 _After Roxas came by to visit I learned a few interesting things about him. 1. He isn't an otaku he just enjoys reading manga. 2. His family seems to run a bakery. 3. He did his piercings himself in middle school with a safety pin. And lastly, he doesn't seem to study well as she looks at his test scores._

"Wow Namine you're amazing you nearly got more than 90 for your test scores!"

"Hehe Thanks." Namine blushes. " Speaking about our scores, aren't people who are quiet and wear glasses assumed to do well in school?" she said while thinking it was stereotypical but true most of the time.

"Are they really?" Roxas asked casually

"..." Namine just stared at him.

"What are these Roxas?" Xion asked

"These are final exams and if you fail them you have to do the retake exam paper to pass." he explained.

"I don't think Xion can understand it yet." Namine giggled

"No, I understand it!" Xion argued.

"Is that so? Well, what's this? Tell me the range of X." Namine showing Xion a problem from her finals.

"Uh..the range of X?" Xion struggling to answer

"See I told you, this is the most basic knowledge so when you're in high school Xion study hard."

"Hahah!" Roxas laughed from what happened between Namine and Xion. He laughed ended shortly after being glared at by Namine.

"People who can't even find their way around the basics shouldn't laugh"

Roxas felt as he just got a punched in the stomach and tried to recover, "But they let you move onto the next grade as long as you don't actually fail, you know!?"

Namine stared at Roxas blankly and continued to look through his scores and noticed something. " And for some reason, your only perfect score is in Health and Physical Education…"

"Maybe I'm just good at finding my way around the human body…" he states

"Stop that. The way you say it makes it sound dirty."

Xion then asked Roxas more questions about the classes and his paperwork while Namine grabbed a supermarket flyer and looked through it but starts to think. " _Seeing Roxas like this make me realize all over again...how off my first impression of him was. I don't think there are many people that see this side of him."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Roxas.

"What's that? A supermarket flyer?" Roxas asked

"Oh yeah." she was caught by surprise, "There's going to be a timed sale on eggs tomor…" she stopped and looked over her left shoulders. She realizes how close Roxas's face was to her. " _His eyelashes are surprisingly long…"_

"Hey Namine you alright?" Roxas asked

" _Shoot..I was staring at him without thinking."_ she coughed slightly "Sorry, like I was saying the supermarket is going to have a timed sale. The eggs will be cheap and there is no limit to the amount you can buy."

"But the sale runs until 4:00 P.M. You'd be cutting it close if you go after school, are you sure you'll make it there in time?"

"Nah, it'll be fine! As long as there won't be any emergency committee meeting or anything… I'm going to get us some eggs."

 **Next Day After School**

"All committee members please report to the A.V room after homeroom…" the school intercom announced.

Roxas stood there silently looking at the intercom then to Namine and saw her face palming.

" _WHAT'S WITH THIS TIMING…!?"_ This depressed her that she won't be able to make it to the sale in time. " _Still...I can't give up!"_ she took out off phone and rapidly started texting and dashed off.

"Uhh...Namine." Roxas tried to to talk to her until his phone got a message from her. " **Times sale egg tag. Thanks!"** The message leaves Roxas under pressure now that he has to get the eggs.

"Hey Roxas about the team report I was thinking- huh?" Neku asked

"If you're looking for Roxas he just ran off."

Roxas grabs everything from his locker and leaves the hallway. " _How much time do I have left!? Twenty minutes… Looks like I'm going to have to take a shortcut and jump the fence at the side of the school."_ As he runs he takes off his glasses and fix his hair to spike up so that they aren't in his face. He looks around to see anyone around. " _Good looks like no one is here! I'll just jump right over the fence and.."_ Just as Roxas jumped over the fence he nearly crashed into a red haired girl.

"EEP!" Kairi screamed as she saw Roxas jumped over the fence

" _Oh...it's the girl that's always with Namine…"_ After getting over the fence he lands in front of Kairi. "Sorry! I'm in a hurry to get eggs!" he shouts and continue to run to the supermarket.

"HUH!? WAIT!?" she tried to tell him but was gone. "When was there a new cute boy in our school?" she questioned.

 **35 minutes later**

"I'M NEVER GOING TO…. ANOTHER SALE! HOUSEWIVES ARE SCARY!" Roxas said exhausted and terrified.

"But, you managed to get three cartons. That's incredible!" Namine said placing three plates of omelet rice on the table.

As they started to eat dinner. Namine started up a conversation. "Sorry for putting you through that Roxas."

"It's fine. I'm just not going to another sale…"Roxas said and started thinking about the housewives again making him traumatized again. Until her remembered something.

"By the way Namine I ran into someone by accident leaving the school."

"What?! Who?!" she asked curiously

"Your friend Kairi." he responded

"Oh….You sure it was Kairi? Wait...you met her looking like that?"

"Yeah but we didn't talk or anything." he said and continued eating

"I see." Namine said and just stared at her food. "-For some reason…" catching Roxas attention, "...I don't want anybody but me...to see this side of you…" This causes Roxas to be speechless and just stare at her.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading. This chapter was fun to write and I don't know when the next chapter will be done but I'm currently working on it so follow the story if you want to be update on this story and it shows your support that you enjoy it and want me to continue.**

 **This fanfic is based on a manga called Horimiya so if you like(or somewhat like) this story please support the original story. Also please leave a review/feedback if you would like, it would help improved the story on what I can change and fix.**


	3. The Struggle

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is here and man this one took a lot of time and effort to finish. This is the longest chapter I've written so far which is also part of why this took forever to get update, but I do take my time to reread this and make sure there aren't a lot of errors in it before posting. Anyways I would like to note that this fanfic will take awhile to be updated now that I'm about to start my first year in college soon, so I will be having rough time management with classes and personal life.  
**

 **Replies to reviews(Yes, I do read reviews and reply back from here): a54321** **Thanks and no problem on you're awkward review, I appreciate you're response and that you are enjoying it! Also I didn't mean to put parody I meant to put based on a manga but it's fixed now. Last thing, yeah I did find it weird having Roxas with straight hair when he is at school but (somewhat spoiler) that'll change later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.** **This fanfic is based on a manga called Horimiya so if you like this story please support the original story.**

 **Characters won't act the same as they would in the game and some characters may be different age for example, Xion.**

 _ **Italics means the character's thoughts**_

 **Bold usually means a transition**

 _ **Bold Italics means the character's thought making a transition**_

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"-For some reason...I don't want anybody but me...to see this side of you…"

Roxas just stares at her speechless from what she said, leaving an awkward silence between the two.

"Sorry! It's nothing. Forget that I said that. I'll get us some drinks!" Namine gets up quickly and made her way to the kitchen. Roxas just stares at the kitchen doorway, thinking about what Namine said until Xion started shaking his sleeves to get his attention.

"What's wrong Roxas, aren't you going to eat?"

"Sorry, just thinking about something." he smiled and saw that Namine walked into the room with drinks.

"Um, Namine…" Roxas said catching her attention. "Me too. When you're dressed like that... When you're cooking… When you get all loud and angry… Even the way you wear your hair anyway you want at home… And um… I'm kinda into the whole brawn thing you have going on…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUTTA YOU!" she cut him out from saying anymore.

"I feel like I wouldn't want to share these moments to be shared with anyone else." He said trying to calm her down.

" _That makes two of us…"_ she thought

"You know, what it feels like…" He continued catching her attention again. " This time is meant just for me. That's the feeling I get." He said giving her a smile.

Namine stood there just staring at him as her face started becoming red. She then grabbed his cup and slammed it into his face. "That's the dumbest thing I've heard!"

"COLD!" he said when Namine forcefully slammed the cup on him.

Namine's legs starts to feel weak and nearly making her collapse. She is flustered with her face blushing even more brighter. " _Geez, how can he say such embarrassing stuff like that with a straight face!? Is he really clueless!?"_ She stares back at him as he is rubbing his face where he got slammed and has one small tear dropping on his face.

"You're so dumb! Really dumb, very dumb!" she vented out towards him.

"Dumb...? I mean, I know I'm not bright but…."

"You're duummb! Dummy, Dummy, Roxas is a dummy!"

Roxas was worried and didn't know what to do as he just stared at her while she venting out. Xion then tugged on his sleeves and turned to look at her.

"Once Nami starts calling you dumb she won't stop." Xion whispered.

"Is that so?" he looks back at Namine as she is still mumbling dumb.

"-Dumb, dumb, dumb, so dumb, very dumb…"

"Haha you weren't kidding." Roxas continued to laugh making Namine stops her mumbling and focus on Roxas laughing.

"What!? What's so funny!?" she cried out. "I don't get it!" she said and eats trying to ignore them.

"Namine. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't like who you are when we are at school but... this you, who gets angry like that and doesn't dress up perfectly at home… I think this Namine is way cuter." he said giving a smile.

"..." Namine feeling frustrated and embarrassed from his words. "You know what? Say whatever you want. Dummy."

 _Everyone has a side they don't want others to see. We may have stumbled onto each other's sides but have ended up sharing time reserved for our eyes only...with each other._

 **Few days later**

Thanks to a minor incident the two stumbled onto each other's hidden sides. Now they're accomplices keeping the same secrets.

"N-Namine! What I am going to do!? They are going to open the pool for P.E!" Roxas yells running into the kitchen

"Oh that's good to hear, it's better than running a marathon in this heat." she said while cooking

"No it's bad for me. People will...see things!"

"Things? What do you mean..."

As she turns to face Roxas she sees him with the left side of his shirt pulled up to his shoulders showing her his tattoos(Roxas has a Nobody symbol and a 13 in roman numerals)

Namine then drops her spatula onto the floor and glares at Roxas' tattoos."...Roxas sometimes I can't help but wonder if you're seriously amazing or seriously stupid… also swimming is an elective by the way…."

"WHAT!?"

The two have a lot to learn about each other.

 **Next Day** **at School**

"So! Hotttt!" Kairi complained."What is with this heat…? I'm telling you, if it weren't for AC, we'd be dead…! No way we can have P.E under that sun out there…"

"At least one of us is soldiering through it!" Yuffie said making Namine and Kairi to turn to their left.

"Ohh! Roxas!?" Kairi stated as he is still in his black blazer and trouser. "Come to think of it… Roxas always wears the same uniform doesn't he? Maybe he gets cold easily?" Kairi said curiously

"For real?" Yuffie asked

" _...Nope that's not it…"_ Namine thought, slightly smiling.

"He's just toughing through the heat…" Kairi pointed out

"From what Roxas told me, his tattoos will be shown through dress shirts…"

As they continue staring and talking about him, Roxas is actually sweating a lot and his eyes looks like he is dying from the heat.

Yuffie then brings back the conversation about the pool. "This heat really makes me want to go to the pool."

As Namine was about to respond back until she heard two boys eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh man! Namine in a swimsuit!?" the boy said

"Please let it happen!" the other boy said

Looking back at her friends "Yeah but I think I've gotten a bit chubby lately so I don't think I'll go in."

"What are you serious Namine!?" the two boys said

"Boys sure are something…" Kairi whispered to Namine

"Anyways are you guys free after school? Wanna go check out this ice cream place next to the train station?"

"Are you talking about that new one that opened a few weeks ago? Sure!"

"Huh?" Namine is left confused "There's an ice cream shop there now?"

"Yeah, it's a popular shop…"

"I'm surprised you didn't know Namine!" Kairi said

"Oh...um...I've haven't eaten out much in awhile so…."

"Well you are in the committee so I guess you're always busy."

Then the two boys along with a few others were still eavesdropping. "Ooh so you guys are planning to get ice cream mind if we tag along?" one of the boys said

"Well, it is a hot day. You plan on going too, Namine." the other boy asked

"What the..!? Why are you guys so close and do you think we don't know what you are plotting!?" Yuffie said trying to get the boys away from them

"Ah what's the big deal? Who cares…"

"I CARE!" Kairi yelled

While Yuffie and Kairi try to get the boys away from them, Namine was just thinking. " _It sure would be nice to stop by on the way home…."_ Namine smiled sadly

 **After School**

After walking for some time Roxas took off his glasses and his blazer now that he was away from school. "Man...I'm burning up!" Roxas looks half dead and breathing heavily." _I'm going to Starbucks and buy a few gallons of something cold! Oh yeah I wonder if Namine is going to cool off with the girls on her way home today...she sure is popular… It's still weird that I get to talk to her that much…"_

On his way to Starbucks, Roxas looks to his right and notices an elementary school near him. "Huh...isn't this Xion's school?" Roxas decides to look through the fence and sees a strange event going on.

"Don't cry! You're s'posed to be a boy!" Xion yelled at a boy.

"B-but you hit me!" the boy said

" _Geez...I never knew Xion could be this mean…"_ Roxas thought witnessing the event

"See you're curling up into a ball again! That's why you're weak!"

" _Looks like I better help the poor kid."_ Roxas entered the school " Hey Xion! What are you doing let's go!" he yelled

"Wah! Roxas!" Xion surprised to see Roxas and runs towards him and hugs him.

" _Better text Namine and let her know I picked Xion up."_ he thought to himself. "Xion do you want apple juice?"

"I can drink coffee!"

"Really!?"

"Wait!" the boy yelled running up to Xion and Roxas.

Catching Roxas's attention he turned to the boy and kneeled down. "Oh I'm sorry, did you need Xion for something?"

"Who are you…?" he asked

"He's my friend!" Xion replied

"But I want to be your friend!" the boy argued

"Be quiet!" Xion yelled

Trying to break the argument Roxas asked the boy something."What's your name?"

"I'm Demyx."

"Well nice to meet you. You must be a nice and cool guy. I'm sorry that Xion doesn't want to get along with you." Roxas turned to look at Xion but she is pretending not to hear.

"How can I make her be my friend? She doesn't like listening to me…"

"Demyx how long have you known Xion?"

"Umm...well we are in the same class but I started talking to her for a few day and asked her if she wanted to see my play my guitar."

" _Huh a 4th grader knowing how to play guitar this young?_ " he thought. "I see well Demyx I think it's too early for her to get along with someone she just met especially when you ask them to hear you play music to them. So I think you should get to know her more better then maybe she'll let you. Right Xion?"

"Fine." Xion groaned

"Yay!" Demyx cheered excitedly

"Anyways I think it's time to go now. Come on Xion let's go get some drinks."

"Okay!" Xion said and followed him

 **Back at Namine's House**

"So you were giving advice to a 4th grader…" Namine said looking at the sleeping Xion. " So that's why you were with Xion...you caught me off guard since it's a weekday."

"Yeah. I didn't know what else to do."

"But thanks to your text, I was able to take my time shopping."

"Huh now that you mention it, I thought you went to get ice cream with the other…?"

"Of course I didn't go. I have to take care of the house." Roxas stared at her as she is putting away the groceries. "I do have to say...Xion doesn't get attached to people that easily...so having you here is a big help Roxas. She would always call for me, "Nami I need help. Nami."...she almost never call for our mom and dad...maybe she doesn't want to bother them. So I have to work hard and hold it together…"

"Namine.."Roxas said before getting cut off.

"By the way! Where's my drink…? Don't tell me you forgot to get me one…?"

Roxas jolted completely forgetting to get her drink." _Oh crap I forgot! I gotta think of something!"_ quickly think he offered his drink. "...Here."

Namine stared at him as she was surprised that Roxas was offering his drink.

"Um..Namine something wrong?" He asked due to her not taking the drink.

"Oh….thanks." she grabs the drink from him.

" _Whew… so glad she accepted it."_

After taking it Namine tastes the drink."What the heck? Is this latte!"

"Huh you don't like lattes!?" shocking Roxas

"Geez….I'll be back I'm going to go change." Namine said as she stood up giving his drink back and left into her room.

"Okay." he replied back

Once Namine got into her room she leaned on her bedroom door and slid down on the door now sitting next to the door. Namine is blushing madly. " _DID TH-TH-TH-THAT REALLY HAPPENED!? AN INDIRECT KISS!"_ She thought of how Roxas took a sip on the same drink before handing it too her. " _I'll bet it probably didn't mean anything to Roxas...that's annoying...I'm not sure why...but it is…"_

Back in the living room with Roxas. " _I think it taste good."_ sipping on the latte. " _I'll have to remember that she isn't a fan of them…"_ After think about the latte his thoughts was running again on Namine's words from before. " _Of course I didn't go. I have to take care of the house….so I have to work hard and hold it together…"_ he was thinking about how hard she must work. "Hmm….."

 **During the Weekend**

Namine went grocery shopping and on her way home she saw the new ice cream shop that Kairi and Yuffie were talking about." _There really is one...it looks trendy and cute but too crowded."_ Namine was still looking at the shop until….

"Huh? Namine is that you?"

Namine glaces to her right and her eyes widen as she sees Kairi. Namine is terrified because she doesn't look the way she dress at school.

" _KAIRI-!?"_ quickly turning to her left hoping that Kairi didn't fully see her face.

"Is that a friend of yours." the girl next to her asked

"I thought so at first…" she said confused

" _Why is she here I thought she was busy with her club?"_ she thought to herself

"Aaahh..But I think I must've got it wrong. I mean she doesn't dress plain like that…"

Namine felt troubled because she was glad that her friend was gone and didn't notice her but was hurt by what Kairi said about her.

"Huh..well, let's go, then."

"Those ice cream were delish weren't they?" Kairi asked as she walked away

"..." Namine continued walking back home. " _It's better this way….I have to take care of Xion and the house...I don't have time to mess around with friends. There's no helping it...That's just the way it is…"_ She was nearly outside of her house until Roxas called out to her.

"Oh Namine!" he said walking up to her with a bag in his hand.

"Roxas…? Did you say you were coming by today?" she asked

"I only came here to drop this off." he said handing her the bag

"Oh thanks, is this for Xion?" she asked while looking at the bag

"Nope. It's for you." he smiled happily

"-Huh? For me..!?" she was confused and started panicking rapidly looking at the gift and back to him.

"I know that you've been working really hard." she was surprised and saw him giving a gentle smile to her. "I'll be going then see you later." he said and turned around

"R-...Roxas!" she called him before he started walking away. He looked back at Namine. "-Th...Th...Thank you." she said as she hugged the gift and blushed brightly.

"That's my line." he said giving another smile and walked away.

 _ **This was the first time...Roxas bought something for me.**_

Namine went inside and went to her room to check what it was he got her. As she took what was outside of the bag, her eyes widen from what he got her.

" _It's those sketchbook that I've been wanting…that's so well thought of him. He's so sweet..."_ Namine smiled with a light blush on her face. Her thought was broken as Xion was calling her.

"Namiiiiii! I'm hungryyy!" Xion yelled

"I'll make dinner in a minute!" she replied and looked back at the ring. "Hehe!" she giggled and blushed slightly."

"NAMI! Where are you!?"

"Okay! I'm coming! Geez…" Namine closed her bedroom door and went to cook dinner.

 **During Dinner**

While they were eating, Namine was thinking about what Roxas said to her " _I wonder why he said, "That's my line"...? Well whatever I'll figure it out later."_

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading. This chapter was fun and hard to write but overall enjoyed writing it, the progress of the fourth chapter barely began so follow the story if you want to be updated on this story and it shows your support that you enjoy it and want me to continue. Another thing, leaving a review would be great because it allows me to know what I need to improve on or show that you are enjoying it and what you like so far, but you don't have but would be great help to me.  
**


	4. Conflicted

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I would like to say sorry for a big delay in this chapter. I've been busy with a lot of stuff and it keep me away from writing this chapter but atlas it's finally here. I would also like to say that's to those of you following or even reading this fanfic didn't think anyone would like it. I'm trying to working on schedule but there is many things coming up for me so it's tricky but anyways I'll let you guys read this chapter and I have something to announce which some may be interested or not at the end of the chapter so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. This fanfic is based on a manga called Horimiya so if you like this story please support the original story/official release.**

 **Characters won't act the same as they would in the game and some characters may be different age for example, Xion.**

 _ **Italics means the character's thoughts**_

 **Bold usually means a transition**

 _ **Bold Italics means the character's thought making a transition**_

 **Chapter 4**

" _Namine is always cheerful and nice to everyone...so I prepared myself for all the guys that would try to get with her. But."_

"You know, you see those two together often? What do you think is going between them? Huh, Sora?" Kairi asked

"...How would I know?" Sora replies

" _I never saw that Roxas coming."_

 **An Hour Later**

"Hey Namine! Can I see your notes?!" one girl asked

"Me too, please!" Another girl replied

"Huh, again? You guys are so are so hopeless!" Namine responds and passing her notes to them.

"YAY! Thanks Namine!" The two girls said happily

Roxas was standing near the window as he watches Namine's situation " _Good Students really are amazing…"_ Roxas thought to himself.

As Roxas was looking at Namine, his attention was caught on someone else who approached beside him. "Huh?" Roxas looks to the left side of him.

"Aren't we popular? Namine, I mean." Sora says

"Ohh..Yeah, she is." Roxas replies

" _It's Sora..This is unusual, We've never really talked before."_

"Anyways, Roxas- You and Namine sure have been close lately. So a-are you two dating...?" Sora asked

"WHAT?! NO!" Roxas replies quickly. "Th-that's insane! How could you think such a thing like that?!"

"O-oh, I guess you're right...!" Sora then sighs in relief. "You and Namine aren't really anything alike."

"Oh..yeah you're right… Namine and I wouldn't make a good couple. We wouldn't even match... Er….Yes…." Roxas started to mumble

"USE YOUR WORDS DUDE!" Sora yelled at him

"I-I'm Sorry..!" Roxas apologizes

"Now that's a weird duo." Namine said looking at Roxas and Sora

"Namine we have to go change." Kairi said

Sora then gives a glare after that short fuss

" _Geez why is he being so aggressive towards me? Did I do something to him?" Roxas thought to himself "Oh…"_

"Hey Sora….do you maybe like Namine?"

"-HUH…?!" Sora starts to blush and clench his his hand into a fist. "S...So what? What if I do…!?"

"Huh!? YOU REALLY DO!?" Roxas is aghast. "Ah...so that's why you're always glaring when I talk to Namine

Sora is confused and embarrassed what Roxas is saying. " _Wh-what's with this guy..? He's all over the place..!"_ Sora thought to himself

"Th-that's right so…" Sora says.

"I'm sorry I...didn't know you liked Namine, Sora."

"Keep it down, you idiot!"

"OH, SORRY! WAS IT A SECRET!? I'M REALLY SORRY!" Roxas apologizes

"Huh?" a student stops as he looked at Sora and Roxas in the classroom. "What are you guys doing? We have gym next, remember?"

Roxas and Sora hears the student and are shocked by realizing they have to change for gym in a short amount of time.

 **Timeskip: 10 minutes later.**

Hearing the bell meaning that class has started.

"Aww...there goes the bell...we're already late, so let's just take our time…HRN?!" Sora pauses as he looked at Roxas putting on a the winter gym clothes. "Listen...I've been meaning to ask you. It's the middle of summer, so why are you dressed for winter?"

"Ummm...I'm always cold…?" Roxas says

"You're sweating..Is it a scar or something? If so, my bad."

No, it's not that!"

"Then wear short sleeves, dude! You could end up getting dehydrated like that, y'know?"

"...It's weird for me to say this to you Sora but to tell you the truth...the only person who's seen what's under here...is Namine."

"NAMINE!? WHY!?" Sora whined

" _Oooh! He took the bait…"_ Roxas says in his head

"...Umm you're not going to tell the teachers on me or anything." Roxas asked

"LIKE I'D EVER DO!"

"Okay, then I'll show you…" Roxas unzips his jacket and shows Sora his tattoos

"WHAT THE HECK…? TATTOOS?"

"Yup."

"Yeah these...you'd definitely see under a dress shirt…"

"Exactly."

"Look, honestly. I thought you were just kinda weird, gloomy, and otaku dude, but I'm obviously got it wrong."

"It's cool. Everything except the otaku part is pretty spot on." Roxas replies while zipping up his sweater.

" _Hm now that I'm getting a good look at him...He's got a pretty decent face."_

"Uhhh...Sora was gym in the gym or somewhere else today?"

As Roxas turns to Sora, Sora grabs his face and starts inspecting Roxas.

" _Is this the kind of face Namine is into?"_

"Sora, what are you doing?"

"Geez dude, you also have piercings!?"

"SHHH!"

Roxas and Sora decide to cut gym and head to the school rooftop.

"...Well I'm not going to rat you out to the teachers."

"Thanks."

"I have to ask though, why are you and Namine chummy all of a sudden...it still bugs me,but.."

"...It wasn't sudden. It's actually been like this for a long time…but I get the feeling she's just being nice to me. We're nothing more than just friends...believe me."

"...In that case, I'm gonna tell Namine I like her, alright?"

"..."

 **Timeskip: 30 minutes later.**

"You cut class, Sora…" Kairi says giving Sora a glare. "You had gym duty too, but you made me clean up everything! Next time, you're gonna do it all!" Kairi continues while hitting Sora in the back.

"I said I'm sorry, okay!?"

Roxas and Namine were behind them watching as Kairi complains to Sora

"You were with Sora? That's unusual." Namine says

"Oh...yeah….we just talked a little…" Roxas says and speeds ahead Namine to try and avoid her.

Namine looks at Roxas as she noticed that he was trying to avoid her. "HEY…! Why are you avoiding me!?"

"I-I didn't mean to…" Roxas still not looking back at her

"Look at me when you talk to me!"

"No..see…."

"S-seriously, What!? Did I do something wrong!?" Namine ask and turns Roxas to face

Roxas looked at her eyes as they started to form tears.

"N-n-n-no...but.." Roxas was cut off as he looked behind Namine and saw Sora giving her a deadly glare. " _YIKES,HE'S GLARING A HOLE IN ME!"_

"...Namine" Sora calls to her catching her attention " I want to talk to you before we go home today? Got a minute?"

"Before we go home? I can't, really…"

"Namine. If it's because of Xion, don't worry. I'll go get her. So you have your talk with Sora."

"Huh? But…" Namine pauses and see Roxas smiles at her that it's okay. "-...Okay…"

 **Timeskip:** **1 hour later**

Roxas just stares blankly until his attention was caught by Xion.

"Hey Roxas."

"Oh...what is it Xion."

"What time is Nami coming back?"

"I'm not sure...she had to talk to a friend."

"I'm hungry. I want to eat soon. With all three of us together!"

"Yeah…" Roxas says and looks down. " _I really….can't tell her what might happen to me if Namine starts to date Sora. I'll be….a complete third wheel.."_

The door opened catching Roxas and Xion's attention

"It's Nami!" Xion gets up from excitement

"Sorry I'm late Xion. I'll make dinner in a bit."

"Okay!"

"Welcome back." Roxas says and gives her a smile.

Namine just gives Roxas a stare.

"Roxas. We need to talk."

Namine and Roxas enters into the next room and closes the door so Xion can't hear their conversation.

"What's on your mind, Namine?"

"Sora told me."

"Oh, okay…"

Namine looks down in anger "You…! Did you seriously says that stuff?! About us not making a good couple or whatever…!?"

"...Huh?" Roxas is left confused

"A-AND HOW I'M JUST BEING NICE TO YOU! YOU ACTUALLY SAID THAT!?"

"Wait..but what about Sora!?"

"FORGET ABOUT SORA RIGHT NOW!"

"Whaa-!?"

"Did you say it, Roxas…!" DID YOU SAY THAT!?"

Namine gives a stern look waiting for his response. Roxas just stares at her and rubs the back of his neck.

"...I-I did…."

Namine is shocked from what she heard. "I-is that what you thought!? This whole time…? You've been coming here under that impression…!?"

"NO!...No….It's like Sora said. I'm gloomy and dull. I figured maybe I was...dragging you down your reputation...or making a nuisance of myself or something. So it's not really like I thought that other stu…." Roxas cut himself off as he looked at Namine who was forming tears. "Namine-!?" " _Ohh man what do I do!? I wanna cry too."_

Namine wipes her tears. "...Why..? WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY REPUTATION!?" DON'T JUST ASSUME STUFF AND DECIDE TO LIVE WITH IT!" After calming down she continues. "...You'd better not say anything like that ever again...You dummy…!"

"I-I'm S-sorry Namine." Roxas says and starts to get close to Namine to comfort her.

Once Roxas was close to Namine, She looks up to him and give Roxas headbutt.

"GUH!"

"JUST REMEMBERING IT MAKES ME MAD!" Namine yells at him

Knocked back from Namine's attack, Roxas looks back at Namine who looks ready to give him a beating. "Huh?...Namine…." Roxas is terrified from what he is looking at.

"If you stop coming...who's going to wake me up when I fall asleep watching movies…?"

"Er, Hey. I said I was sorry!" Roxas starts backing up until he hits the closed door

Namine ignores what he says and continues. "...And your helping at dinner…WE'LL HAVE TONS OF LEFTOVERS, AND IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT!"

"GYAAAH!" Roxas yelled as Namine smacked him making Xion jump when he screamed from the other room.

 **Timeskip: 10 minutes later**

"Sora? Yeah...I rejected him."

"You did? But he's a good guy…"

"Most guys like him see girls without makeup and are all 'Yikes'"

"But Sora would never-!"

"What's with you yuck…! Do you like Sora? Maybe you should date him instead."

"WHATTT!? Me and Sora wouldn't really make a good couple, would we? I mean Sora's popular?" Roxas says scratching the back of his head

"...AND A GUY REMEMBER? That's part's okay? Anyways Roxas, you're creeping me out and I have to make dinner so out of the way." Namine says and kicks Roxas to move out of the way.

"AWW...I bet Sora is hurting right now. I hope he's okay."

 **Timeskip: Next morning**

Roxas is shocked as he looks to the right of his locker

"Morning Roxas…" Sora looks like a mess due to being heartbroken. "Umm...so, like...yesterday, I…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT, SORA!" Roxas says trying to prevent Sora from breaking own even more. " _I know what happened and your eyes are red!"_ Roxas thought to himself

"You're such a great guy…!"

In any events, Roxas has made a new friend.

 **Author's note: Okay for the announcement, like I say it may or not interest you but I've been also writing a RWBY fanfic on the sideline (probably another reason why I delayed updating this fanfic) so if you're somewhat interested in me posting it just leave a review or private message me saying "yeah" if you would like to see it if not that's cool just continue on with your day/night, but yeah I have chapter 1 for that done so I'll gladly post it anytime. Thanks for reading, if you like the story give it a follow so you don't miss out on any future updates**


	5. Your Full Name

**Surprise, I'm back! After, almost 8 months of waiting Chapter 5 is here, sorry about the long wait. I have an explanation for why this took awhile at the end of this chapter. I'm keeping this note short and will continue on at the end but wanted to say that it's been 1 year since I started this story! Pretty awesome! Anyways, I'll see you in a bit. Enjoy!**

 **Review Response:**

Eifreiht: Yeah! This story is basically a cover to Horimiya!(To those wondering, I stated this in my previous chapter, but this story is based on Horimya a manga that I love so go check it!" **  
**

Passerby: Hopefully, I made some improvements compared to my previous chapter with the advice you gave! This was my first story at the time so I was still new at the time but I hope there are improvements now. Also, glad to hear that! When I re-reading the manga the story was based on I was like 'oh this would be cool to have kingdom hearts character as these character.' So, I gave it a shot and used Rokunami because I felt like it there was some matches with Roxas and Miyamura and etc.

 **Legend:**

 **Characters won't act the same as they would in the game and some characters may be different age for example, Xion.**

 _Italics like this means the character's thoughts_

 **Bold usually means a transition**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.**

* * *

Namine and Roxas were both holding plastic and paper bags as, they had just finished getting grocery and were now on their way home to make dinner.

"Thanks Roxas! You're a total lifesaver! Xion been eating a lot lately, so shopping has gotten more heavy than before…" Namine said as she looks at the shops and stands near them.

"That's a growing girl for you!" Roxas chuckled.

Namine laughed as well. "I guess that's true….Hm?" Namine stopped in place as she stared at something.

Roxas quickly noticed Namine wasn't by his side and saw her standing in place. "Something wrong, Namine?" He says as he walks up to her. He then looked in the direction she was staring at and saw a poster of woman advertising for cosmetics.

"That idol is everywhere lately." Namine said.

"You're not wrong. She's been on TV a lot recently. Though I have to say I'm not that into girls with short hair...maybe it's because mine's on the long side?"

Namine turned her attention to Roxas. "So you'd be embarrassed if you were with a girl with shorter hair than yours because you have longer hair? Why don't you just cut it?"

"No, that's not it really, but it just wouldn't feel natural, I guess? But I'm not getting that feeling at all right now." Roxas smiled. "Besides, you're the only one I walk around with."

"Hmm…" Namine looked at Roxas for a bit and decided to play with him. "Maybe I'll cut my hair then."

"SAY WHAT?!" Roxas shouted with a worried look on his face.

In the background there was familiar red haired girl looking at the pair.

" _Huh…? That was Namine. I haven't seen her out of her uniform in aaages. Namine and...who's that?"_ Kairi questioned as she stared at the boy she 'never' seen before.

Roxas and Namine had just arrived in front of Namine's house. Namine unlocked the door and turned to Roxas.

"Are you going to stay over for today?" She asked.

"Not today sorry. I have to get home early today." Roxas said as he handed her the bags he was carrying.

Namine had a somewhat disappointed look as she grabbed the bag from him. "Oh okay. Do you have something to do?"

"Yeah, I have to help my parents with a few things. I'll see you next time. Bye!" Roxas waved off and started to walk away.

Namine waved back and closed the door. " _Roxas could've at least had dinner first. He did help me out after all. It's the least I can do for him today…"_

"I'm hooome!" She called out.

Namine was expecting to hear Xion. "Welcome baaack!"

"...Huh?" Namine was confused as it wasn't Xion she heard. "Mom!?" **(A/n: Namine's mother is Lunafreya just wanted to make things clear.)**

"Yup, in the flesh!" Luna replied.

"But you're never home on the holidays! This is rare..."

"Ohh? It's someone from Namine's class?" Luna asked as Xion was talking about how Roxas has been spending time with them. While Namine is massaging her mother's shoulders.

"Uh-huh! He comes over and play with me all the time!" Xion said excitedly.

"Myyy! Now isn't that wonderful? I'm happy for you Xion." Luna turned back to look at Namine with a smirk. "So it's a boy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" The question caught Namine off guard.

"Oooh! You clever little sneak, Namine! Way to go!" Luna chuckled.

" _She's way into this!..."_

"What's he like? Is he handsome?" Being curious about the boy, who has been spending a lot of time with her daughters.

Namine was tapping her chin as she was pondering on how to describe Roxas. She then gave a harsh description. "He's kinda...this dark, shadowy figure, like those criminals that show up in those detective stories."

Luna began to picture a boy of Namine's age, who's holding a bloody knife with a shadow covering his face except for a grin as he mutters 'Aww yeah, I did it, all right!'. Luna giggled at the description. "Ohh? A mister criminal then? I'd love to meet him for a one on one talk. Just once!" Luna says with a broad smile.

Namine had just finished giving her mother a massage. "There all done! And what exactly are you planning to discuss with him in private?!" Namine blurted out, worried what she'll ask Roxas.

"Ahhh, that was great! Thank yooou!" Luna said as she laid down on the couch relaxed.̦

"Hey, you're making dinner tonight, right, mom?" Namine asked.

Luna sat up. "You bet! I'm gonna make curry!"

" _...From a packet, I bet…"_ Namine thought, looking at her mother until her mother turned to look at her.

"I almost forgot to ask. What's his name, by the way?"

"Hm?" Namine was a bit confused.

"Mister criminal. What's his name?" She clarified.

"Oh. His name is Roxas…"

"Roxas. Hm, what a nice name, and his last name?" Luna asked.

"His last name? It's….uh…." Namine paused and within a few seconds she seemed to be panicking. " _WHAT'S HIS LAST NAME?!"_ She mentally yelled.

"What's wrong dear?" Luna noticed her daughter's reaction.

"I...I don't know his last name…." She said looking down in shame.

"Huh?! You don't know his last name even though you've been spending time with him for awhile?"

Namine just groaned as she was frustrated now.

Xion ignored the situation. "Mommy, don't put in carrots in the curry! It's disgusting!" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't be picky young lady!" Luna opposing Xion's pickiness.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Namine was at school leaning on the teacher's desk as the class was on break. " _This is not good. Roxas has been coming over for practically ages now and I never knew his last name! How could I not know his first name…? I can't even look at the attendance roster because the teacher always take it with them every time..."_

As Namine was lost in her thoughts, Roxas, Sora, and Kairi were grouped up. They were glancing at Namine.

"Namine looks stressed out, doesn't she?" Roxas said.

"Yeah, she's been like this since the morning." Kairi replied.

"I wonder what's going on with her?"

Back with Namine as she tries to come up a plan to find out Roxas last name.

" _Maybe it's better if I ask him directly."_ She thought as she begins to imagine the scenario. " _Heyyy, Roxas! You got a last name or what?" She said smiling._

" _NO WAY!"_ Namine shook her head to remove the embarrassing scenario out of her head. Her thought broke as she heard Sora.

"Hey Roxas! Gym's next! Let's hit the locker room quick!" Sora said as he grabbed his bag.

"Oh, sure."

Namine then thought of something as the boys left the room.

 **In the Boy's Locker Room**

"Hey Roxas, do you have an idea of what're we doing in gym next." Pence asked.

"Umm...a marathon, I think…" Roxas unsure of his answer.

"Ugh! For real?!"

Neku being next to them was changing until he heard the door creaked turning his attention to it. He froze from what he was doing to process what he is seeing. It was Namine peeking in the boys locker room giving them a glare.

" _Tch! Would one of you call him by his last name already..!? There's twenty of you in this room and you're all useless!"_ She thought as she was too focus on trying to hear Roxas' last name being called.

Neku finally let out a cry. "AHH! NAMINE IS PEEPING!"

"GYAAH! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Tidus shouted.

As the boys continue to panic, Namine was then pulled away by Kairi and Shiki.

"Umm...Namine are you….um, frustrated?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Namine replied as she walked with the girls.

"Eeh!?" both girl cried out.

Namine then went back to thinking. " _If that didn't work...then…"_

 **Science Lab Room**

"This is sudden. What do you need Namine…?"

" _If I ask our homeroom teacher, she should be able to tell me."_ Namine planned. "Well, actually… I was wondering if you could help me with something Ms. Ava." Namine asked as she was playing with her hair.

"T-tell me it isn't bullying is it?! Is it bullying?! GYAHH." Ava started to panic, putting both hands on her head.

Namine correct her teacher on the situation. "No, that's not it! It's um…about Roxas from our class…"

"ROXAS!? THE GLOOMY KID RIGHT?! THE BOY WHO CAN'T DO MATH RIGHT?! IS HE CAUSING TROUBLE?! IS HE, NAMINE?!" Ava assumed as she is still panicking.

Namine tried again to correct her teacher on the misunderstanding. "Yes, that's him and no, er….! This is really hard for me to say, but, you see...I...his-" Before Namine could finish Ava cut her off.

"HIS...HIS BABY?! ARE YOU PREGNANT WITH IS CHILD…!? This is going to be a huge problem…." Ava said with sweat dropping on her face.

Namine deadpanned her teacher. "No ma'am I am not. Would you hear me out?!"

Ava didn't hear a single word from her student as she kept mumbling to herself and hyperventilating. "This teacher's hopeless." Namine said getting up from her seat and leaving the room.

 **Outside the Lab Room**

Namine let out a sigh still trying to figure a way to find out what Roxas' last name is as she went through a lot trying to do so. " _I never thought finding out a single name can be this exhausting…"_ She then looked out to see Sora walking in the hall near her.

Sora then noticed her as he got closeby. "Namine? Are you heading home already?" he asked.

Namine's eyes glittered in hope to find her answer from Sora. "Oh Sora..! Great timing. I wanted to ask you something about Rox…"

As she almost said Roxas' name, Sora already knew who she was going to talk about, he felt his dream getting crushed again, so he started running away with a single tear dropping as he shouted. "My heart is currently broken!"(If you forgot she rejected him when he asked her out last chapter :) just a reminder.)

"Hey..!" Namine reached out her to try and grab Sora's arm but he was long gone. "USELESS!" She yelled. " _Okay, think Namine. What else is there….Oh, the test results!"_ She then made her way to a bulletin board.

When she got there she began skimming through the results trying to find his name. Sadly, his name wasn't on any of the list. "If only he was smart…" She looked down in disappointment.

"Is somethin' on your mind?!" a voice caught her attention.

Once, Namine turned around she saw Kairi smiling at her. "Kairi…"

"Hiya." Kairi replied with a wave. "So what's been bothering you?"

"I was wondering if you knew everyone's full name in our classroom?"

"Is that what's been bothering…? Everyone's full name in our class. You bet I got everyone's details! We've all been together for ages!" Kairi and Namine laughed together at the last comment.

" _Does she seriously know everyone's? Well it's worth a shot."_ Namine unsure if she's joking or not. "Y-yeah, of course…! U-umm, listen Kairi… the truth is, I…"

Before she could finish, Kairi spoke up. "By the way… I saw you walking with a guy a little while back, Namine." Namine flinched after hearing what her best friend said.

"Huh…?" Namine still shocked. " _Oh no she saw us together…!"_

"You were walking away, so I didn't see his face but...was that your boyfriend?" Kairi asked.

"N-no! He's my older cousin!" Namine quickly answered, trying to cover for Roxas and her.

"Oooh? Your cousin, huuh? You're sooo luckyyy" Kairi said looking out the window with a smile.

"Yeah…" Namine responded then started to mentally yell at herself. " _Now I've done iiit! This topic is too risky… I'd better get out now."_ Namine slowly shuffled herself away from Kairi.

Kairi then remember something and started to dig through her bag. "Oh yeah, that notebook I borrowed before… I forgot to give it ba…" Kairi paused when she looked up to see her friend dashing away. "Namine! Your noootes!" Kairi yelled but Namine continued running.

Namine was gloomy after the many thing she went through to try and find out Roxas' last name. " _I can't believe Kairi spotted us… and on top of that, I never got to ask her what Roxas' last name... What am I doing…?"_ She sighed.

"Namine, dear!" Luna called. "You've just been poking, it with your spoon. Are you saying you can't eat the curry I made for dinner? Honestly!"

"We've had this three days in a row." Namine stated.

"Hey, so since tomorrow's a day off. Will he be coming over, 'Roxas'?" Luna asked.

"Huh? Ohh...I'm not sure. Most likely?" Namine answered.

"Whaaat?! Really?! What do I do?! I'm so excited!" Luna began blushing.

"It's not like he's coming to see you, mom." Namine said as she stared blankly at her mother excitement. " _Although, maybe he'll tell mom his name. Yeah! I'll just hear it then!"_

 **Next day**

Roxas made his way to Namine's house. He rang the doorbell and as he waited the door opened, but was surprised to see someone he had never met. For a moment he almost thought the woman in front of him as Namine but knew it wasn't her. He wasn't sure if he was at the right house, that was until he saw Xion next to the person.

"Helloooo! I've been waiting for you!" Luna smiled. " Please! Come in. Come in!"

"Roxas!" Xion said excitedly.

"Pardon the intrusion...Namine's mom…! Oh, these are for you…cakes, my father makes them at home." Roxas said handing Luna the box.

Luna accepted Roxas' cake. "Myy! A bakery!"

" _Isn't Namine suppose to be here….? Geez, her mom's young!"_ Roxas thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorryyy! Namine's just gone out shopping. She's told me all sorts of thing about you!" Luna smiled.

"Sh-she?" Roxas was still surprise to be meeting Namine's mom. " _So young…."_

Roxas then forgot to introduce himself to Namine's mom. "Ah...sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Roxas Strife."

"Roxas Strife?" Luna repeated.

"Yes." Roxas clarified.

"Myyy! What a cute name!" Luna said giving Roxas another smile. "There's a lot I'd like to talk about with you..but I'm afraid I have to go back to work now…"

"Oh no, it's fine. I wasn't planning to stay long either…" Roxas waved his hand trying not to impose on staying.

"Roxas, you're going to say? Don't gooo!" Xion begged.

"Oh, don't say that Roxas!" Luna said before turning to face him. "Just hang out here until Namine get back." She gave a appreciative smile. "Thank you so much...for everything really."

Roxas was stunned after hearing Luna's words. "...Not at all." Was all he could say.

 **30 minutes later**

"Well? Where's my mom?" Namine asked as she heard Roxas and her mom talked before got back home.

"Like I said, she went back to work…" Roxas replied. "Xion which cake do you want?"

"Strawberry!" Xion shouted.

Namine was in deep thoughts. " _That woman…! So when she said, 'I'd love to talk to him one on one just once!,' She actually meant it! Was that why she told me to go shopping…!?"_

"You know, it's been awhile since someone called me by my full name like around elementary school!" Roxas laughed but he didn't see Namine flinched and stared at him.

" _She know?!"_ Namine thought. "Huh…? What did she say?"

"My full name, I just said that…."

"Not that…"

"What then…" Roxas asked, tilting his head to the side.

Namine mentally facepalmed. "Geez…You can never understand what I mean sometimes..."

"You've been acting kinda funny lately, Namine."

Namine jolted from her seat. "Wh-what do you mean?!"

"You know...peeping in the guys' locker room… Glaring at the class roster…" Roxas answered.

Namine had a bitter face. "The former was a misunderstanding."

"...Oh. Are you maybe...interested in somebody…?"

Namine was nervous and embarrassed. She then pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them. "To be honest..."

 **After Explanation**

"Hahahahahahah!" Roxas and Xion were laughing at Namine's reason as she turned away from them, being annoyed from laughter. "M-my name?! That's what you were worried about all this time!?"

Namine was glooming and stayed silent.

"My name though...my name, huh?" Still finding it funny to him.

"Nami you're lammme!" Xion insulted.

"Well, I couldn't ask him to his face, could I?!" Finally turning her attention to the boys.

"Lame! Lame! Lame!" Xion continued to insult her sister.

"You little brat Xion…!" Namine said ass she grabbed Xion.

"Hang on a second. I'm borrowing your pen." Roxas said as he began writing on a paper. "Here you go." Handing her the paper he finished writing on.

Namine grabbed the paper and read what he wrote in her head. " _Roxas...Strife…"_

Roxas was concerned of Namine's silence making him realize his mistake. "Oh. Sorry. I forgot to write out the pronunciation. Let me have it back again."

"I CAN READ IT!" Namine yelled. "...Well, I guess I'll hang on to this just in case I forget again…"

"I'd rather you didn't forget, if possible…" Roxas timidly said.

"I-I KNOW THAT!"

"Maybe if you try to say it out loud you'll remember it more easily!" Roxas suggested.

"Uh, sure….Roxas...S-strife…"

Roxas smiled. "That's me! Got it memorized?"

"Uh...I think so…" Namine went back to her thoughts. " _Now that I think about it…"_ Remembering something. "Roxas, do you maybe not know my full name too?!"

"It's Namine Caelum, right?" Roxas smiled as he answered without hesitation.

Namine fell but managed to catch herself with her hands on the floor. While Roxas was struggling to hold his laughter in as he watched Namine. " _Namine's smart, but sometimes she can be kinda dumb…"_

After all that Roxas and Namine were washing the dishes together. "You know, when I met your mom today, it occurred to me that you take after her. You both look alike to the point where I almost mistaken her as you. Don't you think Namine?"

"Huh!? Well, some people tend to mix us up sometimes."

"People often tell me I take after my mom too but I don't see. I'd say I look like my dad more probably due to us having almost identical hair color and eye color."

" _Huh so people think Roxas look like his mom instead of his dad..? He does have somewhat a girlie face. I wonder…"_ Namine thought. "Hey, if we put you into girls' clothes, would you turn into your mom?" She questioned.

"HUH?! Where that come from?!" Roxas said with a terrified look on his face.

"You're skinny. You could use my stuff." Ignoring his question.

"Seriously where did this come from Namine?!"

The doorbell then rang. "Nami! Someone's at the door!" Xion shouted.

"Huh? Is it a delivery? I'm a little busy over here Xion!"

"I-I'll get it for you! I'll even sign it 'Namine' don't worry!" Roxas said as he was leaving the kitchen. " _Thank goodness I can get away from her for a bit."_ Roxas felt relieved.

"H-hey, Roxas!" Namine tried calling out but he was already making his way to the door. " _I was half-joking...Geez… He's signing 'Namine' though,huh…? I think someone's starting to feel at home around here… You're Roxas, y'know…"_ Namine's thought was broken when she heard her name.

"Namine?" The voice called. Namine then realized whose voice it was. " _That voice...!"_

"Sorry, Namine! I took forever to get your notebook back...to you…" Kairi opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't Namine who opened the door.

Namine then quickly left the kitchen and stopped around the corner.

Roxas was just staring at Kairi as he was terrified to see one of his classmates looking at his current appearance. While Kairi just stared at him with a blush on her face. In the back, Namine peeked the corner and saw the two just staring at each other causing her to panic at the situation. " _OH CRAP…!"_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5. Hope that this chapter was okay! I decided to write this story because I was** ** **I recently reading some Roxas and Namine stories on this site and felt like I should continue my story and here we are. It's been one year since I wrote this story, I find it crazy and awesome because this is my first story I ever wrote so it's pretty special to me in some way and after some time I think I slowly improved compared to how I wrote before haha**. I was also making some changes on the characters I wanted to play their role as. For example, I was going to make Aerith play as Namine's mom and Zack as her father but I after playing Final Fanstasy 15 I thought Luna and Notic would be better candidates especially with their hair color matching Namine's and Xion's hair.  
**

 **Like, I said I'm gonna explain why this story took awhile to be updated. I sort of lost interest with Kingdom Hearts for a bit. I was getting tired of it at the time and I was also tired of not getting much information on Kingdom Hearts 3 making lose my spark with this story but after hearing news about Kingdom Hearts 3 it was starting to get me hyped for the game again (sadly the game wouldn't be coming out this year as I thought it would but at least the game will be better and hopefully with no bugs!). Another thing I had to deal at that time was focusing on my finals because it was my first year of college, so I didn't want to do horribly on them so I put aside story writing until I felt the time was right to continue writing. Though, I did get back into writing after finishing finals, I was working on other stories such as my RWBY story(which I also lost my spark with the series itself) and I also have some Persona stories as well but I never posted them on this site, only on my deviantart account I posted them unless you guys are interested in seeing the stories I made for them I'll gladly post them just message me or leave a review if you want. I also want to thanks those who chose to follow, favorite, or review the story! Glad to see support and appreciation towards the story, kinda makes me happy to hear and see that. I think that's all wanted to say so thanks for the support again and I'll hopefully see you soon!**

 **Words: 3,363 (if I count the author notes and stuff before the story then it's **4,249)****

 ** **Music I used: Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion, Kairi Theme, Other Promises, and some Persona music.****

 **Please leave a review if you like! It helps me on what I can improve with the story and catch some errors I made in the story.**


End file.
